Spice!
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Vamos, pruébame. Hazte adicta a mi sabor.


**Spice!**

**Los personajes de Vocaloid le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.  
Igual la canción y la animación, yo sólo hice una historia de una historia (?)**

Acaricié su cuello con la lengua, arrastrándola por todo lo largo de su mandíbula y marcándola de una forma diferente a las demás, de una forma particular para la chica de esta noche. Sonreí al sentir cómo temblaba entre mis brazos y soplé suavemente en su oído, incitándola a ser ella misma. Provocándola a que me tocara a pesar de que tenía sujetas sus muñecas cerca de sus largos cabellos.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté con calma mientras ella se movía debajo de mi cuerpo, intentando pegarse lo más posible a él—. ¿Deseas estar más cerca de mí? —dije de la misma forma, acariciando con mi mano izquierda su rostro delicadamente, como si en realidad fuera a ser tan tierno como ella creía que sería.

Ella gimió despacio, como intentando contenerse. La vi morderse el labio inferior y yo no pude evitar colocar mis labios sobre los suyos, incitándola a morderme a mí también.  
Su boca se abrió por la impresión y comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, acariciando los labios del otro con tranquilidad, probando el sabor tan particular de cada uno.

Mis manos viajaron por los lados de su cuerpo hasta posarla en su cintura, tocando puntos erógenos que había encontrado unos minutos atrás.  
Las suyas, en cambio, se posaron en mi espalda, bajando lentamente hasta alcanzar el final de la camisa y jalándola hacia arriba, buscando retirarla de mi cuerpo.

Volví a sonreír ante la idea. Ella, la chica más reservada, la más tímida, intentaba desvestirme a mí, el chico playboy del lugar. El que hacia esto por diversión y no por el amor que ella creía yo sentía.

Me levanté un poco para ayudarla en su trabajo y despeiné mis cabellos en el movimiento, provocando una tímida sonrisa. Pobre chica; creyendo que esto significaba lo mismo para ella que para mí.  
Y considerar que por fin, después de casi tres meses de andarla cazando, de intentar convencerla, la tendría bajo mi cuerpo gimiendo por conocer mi sabor.

Pero valía la pena, oh… claro que la valía. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar todas las aventuras que tuve que esconder a lo largo de este tiempo y acortar aquellas visitas a hoteles baratos con otras chicas que ya tenían adicción a mí.

Sentí sus manos recorriendo mis hombros, bajando por mis brazos con lentitud, explorando mi cuerpo con aquel sonrojo en su rostro.  
Acostumbrado a las caricias por chicas como ella, me dejé hacer, sonriéndole todo el tiempo y moviendo mi cuerpo hasta quedar en una posición bastante comprometedora, prometiéndole de esa forma gemidos, gritos y mucha satisfacción carnal. Porque, después de todo, eso era lo que ella quería y lo que yo le daría.

Bajé mi rostro, escondiéndolo en su cuello, para después morder sin ninguna delicadeza y dejarle una marca para que aquella noche, después de que la hiciera mía, después de que fuera adicta a mí, la viera recordando cada momento vivido.

—¿Lo deseas? —pregunté provocativamente, metiendo mis manos debajo de su falda, acariciando sus muslos y acercándome peligrosamente a su entrepierna, ocasionando que ella mordiera mi cuello con fuerza.

Sentí como asintió escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello y sonreí. Todas las barreras que alguna vez me habían detenido las había derrumbado una a una, destruyéndolas lentamente para lograr penetrar aquella fortaleza… rompiendo por completo a aquella chica que era tan parecida físicamente a la mujer que amaba.

La mujer que amaba…  
Por la que hacía todo esto.

Le quité la ropa automáticamente, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante mis ojos, ante mis manos… quienes ávidas por tocar más, querer más, se dejaron llevar recorriendo centímetro a centímetro de esa deliciosa piel virgen.

La besé, como a todas las demás. Incitándola a tocarme, a darnos mutuo placer. Llevándonos a aquellas sensaciones que yo conocía por bastantes experiencias ya, pero nunca, nunca, por aquella mujer con la que quería sentirlas alguna vez.

Entré en ese cálido cuerpo y cerré con fuerza los ojos, dejando que la imaginación llegara y los instintos me guiarán a darle placer a la mujer en turno. Siempre satisfacía a todas antes de a mí mismo, era una regla.  
El ser un maldito con ellas después de, según ellas, hacerles el amor, no significaba que fuera un mal amante.

—Vamos, prueba mi sabor —murmuré cerca de su oído, incitándola a tocarme más, a acariciarme, besarme y probarme. A hacerla adicta a la sensación de tener sexo.

Ella gimió y yo la besé nuevamente. Imaginando cabellos cortos y no largos, un cuerpo más pequeño y delgado entre mis brazos, uñas pintadas de amarillo y no de rosa. A mi mayor fantasía, a la mujer que yo deseaba tener debajo de mí, que se hiciera adicta a mi sabor.

A la mujer que yo amaba.

Sollocé ocultando el sonido en un gemido cuando el orgasmo llegó, anunciándome que, nuevamente, estaba en mi realidad. En aquella donde yo jamás podía tocarla, donde no era ella a la que hacía feliz.

Horas después salía por la puerta de la habitación, dejando el dinero suficiente para pagarla y observando a la chica recostada en la cama, las sábanas enredadas alrededor de su cuerpo.  
Si tan solo pudiera enamorarme de alguna de las mujeres con las que me acostaba…

Alcancé el primer tren de la mañana y, al bajar caminando rumbo a casa, fue cuando la vi: la siguiente mujer a la que seduciría. La siguiente en mi larga lista de conquistas.  
Le sonreí cuando pasé a su lado, coqueteando con ella, esperando su reacción.

Sin entretenerme más, acudí a mi casa. Donde como cada mañana la vería antes de que saliera a la escuela, ella siempre un poco más temprano que yo.

—Buenos días, Len —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.  
—Buenos días, Rin… —saludé, como cada mañana, al amor de mi vida.

* * *

Es mi primer fic de Vocaloid (y quien sabe si el único).  
Es para un concurso de Voca-fic en CemZoo y decidí hacerla de esta canción; realmente estaba entre Spice! y Psychotic love song, entre algo muy sexy y una que demuestra locura (lo cual debe demostrarles qué tal anda mi mente).

Espero les guste (?), yo me divertí escribiendo.


End file.
